Niech żyje królowa (kampania H3)
W tej kampanii siły erathiańskie mają za zadanie przygotować się do kontrofensywy przeciwko wojskom Nighonu i Eeofolu, które podczas zamętu spowodowanego śmiercią króla Gryphonhearta zajęły kraj. Na pogrzeb ojca przybyła z Enroth królowa Katarzyna i spostrzegłszy niebezpieczną dla kraju sytuację udała się do Gavina Magnusa, by prosić o pomoc. Celem dowódców stojących na czele armii jest zebranie tak dużych sił, jak to tylko możliwe i atak na pozycje najeźdźców pod Steadwick. Misja pierwsza: Powrót do domu Poziom trudności: łatwy (80%) Plik:Niech zyje krolowa 1.jpg Warunki Aby wygrać, musisz zlokalizować i zająć miasteczko Terraneus. W tym scenariuszu twoi bohaterowie będą mogli osiągnąć najwyżej szósty poziom doświadczenia, ale czterech najlepszych z nich przejdzie z tobą do następnej misji tej kampanii. Opis Moje wojska rozbiły obóz u podnóża zniszczonego zamku. Informacje które posiadamy są niepewne i bardzo skromne. Okoliczni chłopi pouciekali ze swoich wiosek, a większość informacji uzyskanych od odnalezionych niedobitków zamkowego garnizonu przeczy sama sobie. Odnalezione przeze mnie dowody wskazywałyby na inwazję sił Nighonu. Zbierz ilu się da ludzi i postaraj się szybko ich wyszkolić. Zniszcz wszystkie napotkane siły wroga. Spodziewaj się najgorszego. Musimy założyć, że nasze królestwo znajduje się w stanie wojny. Królowa Katarzyna udała się do Bracady, do króla Gavina Magnusa, by prosić go o wsparcie. Pozostali dowódcy operują w różnych częściach kraju. Załóż bazę, zbierz miejscowe siły, określ zasięg nighońskich sił okupacyjnych i znajdź trasę, którą dociera do nich wsparcie. Christian będący erathiańskim dowódcą w tym rejonie otrzymał od swojej królowej rozkazy zorganizowania obrony przed najeźdźcami z Nighonu i zorganizowania kontrofensywy. Otrzymał też misję znalezienia drogi, którą przeciwnik dostał się do Erathii. Podpowiedź Terraneus znajduje się w podziemiach. Misja druga: Anioły Poziom trudności: zwykły (100%) Plik:Niech zyje krolowa 2.jpg Warunki Zajmij wszystkie miasta wroga i pokonaj jego armie. Twoi bohaterowie będą mogli osiągnąć najwyżej dwunasty poziom doświadczenia, ale ośmiu najsilniejszych przejdzie do końcowego scenariusza tej kampanii. Opis Przemieszczając się w kierunku stolicy napotkaliśmy grupę wieśniaków mówiących o Fair Feather, mieście leżącym na północy. Pomimo przewagi wroga oparło się podobno inwazji sił nighońskich. Pogłoski te nie są sprawdzone, ale wieśniacy twierdzą, że 'anioły' roztoczyły opiekę nad miastem. Anioły były już wcześniej widywane w Erathii. Podczas najazdu Kreegan niektóre raporty mówiły o skrzydlatych stworzeniach, które w pojedynkę niszczyły duże oddziały sił wroga. No cóż, albo anioły powróciły albo... nigdy nas nie opuściły. Nie wiemy jak długo Fair Feather będzie w stanie opierać się naszym wrogom, ale jeżeli miasto upadnie, stracimy potencjalnego sprzymierzeńca... Raporty mówiące o aniołach w pobliżu miasta Fair Feather zasługują na dokładne zbadanie. Jeśli pogłoski są prawdziwe, musimy zapewnić bezpieczeństwo miastu, a może nawet przekonać anioły, by stanęły po naszej stronie. Siły erathiańskie na wieść o przebywających w okolicy aniołach ruszają do Fair Feather. Muszą jednak zrobić to szybciej niż wojska najeźdźców. Pokonanie ich da większą szansę na ostateczne zwycięstwo nad siłami inwazyjnymi. Podpowiedź Anioły pilnujące przełęczy przyłączą się do armii Erathii, podobnie jak te, które stoją pod miastem oraz pod siedliskami. Po dokupieniu w Fair Feather i portalach chwały kolejnych można już zejść pod ziemię, by zniszczyć wroga. Najlepiej wynająć ośmiu bohaterów w tej misji - przydadzą się w kolejnej. Misja trzecia: Gryfie klify Poziom trudności: zwykły (100%) Plik:Niech zyje krolowa 3.jpg Warunki Aby wygrać, musisz zlokalizować i oflagować wszystkie 7 wież gryfów. Opis ''Każdego roku gryfy z całego świata migrują na Klify Gryfów. Armia króla Riona Gryphonhearta jako pierwsza ujarzmiła te potwory i wytrenowała je do udziału w bitwach. Dowodząc tymi wielkimi bestiami, król Gryphonheart połączył rozrzucone kolonie ludzkie i stworzył królestwo Erathii. Król wiedział, że gryfy są kluczem do wygrania każdej bitwy. Są nam niezbędne, aby zabezpieczyć okolice Steadwick. '' Klify Gryfów, miejsce corocznych spotkań godowych niemal wszystkich erathiańskich gryfów, znalazły się obecnie pod kontrolą połączonych sił Nighonu i Kreegan. Wiele lat temu gryfy pomogły przy powstaniu Erathii, teraz zaś powinny zostać podstawą sił, które ją wyzwolą. Wojska Erathii muszą zając wszystkie siedliska gryfów w tej okolicy, by przejść do poważnej kontrofensywy i nie dopuścić do zdobycia przez nieprzyjaciela Steadwick. Dopiero, gdy się to stanie armia Erathii ruszy do boju o stolicę. Podpowiedź Wież gryfów należy szukać na północy mapy. Jako bonus najlepiej wybrać tarczę lwiej odwagi. Przed dwoma zamkami znajdującymi się od początku w rękach nieprzyjaciela są silne zasadzki. Kategoria:Kampanie w Heroes of Might and Magic III